particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Malivian Armed Forces
The Malivian Military '''contains the branches of the Army, Navy, Air Force and Logistical Corps. Overview Organization The '''Malivian Military is the first of two organisations within the Defense Ministry which is tasked with the defense of the nation, the sovereign and his interests, and from foreign elements. The Ministry of Defense, is the organ of government in charge of both the security and the defense of Malivia and is divided into : *''' Army''' *Infantry **Armor **Aviation **Corps of Engineers **Chemical Corps **Military Police Corps **Field Artillery **Air Defense Artillery **Special Forces **Civil Affairs Corps **Psychological Operations **Signal Corps **Military Intelligence Corps **Strategic Missile Troops **The Last Guard *''' Navy''' **Navy Marines **Navy Air force *''' Air Force''' **Air force Paratrooper *'Logistical Corps' **Quartermaster Corps **Ordnance Corps **Transportation Corps **Iterator Corps **Finance Corps **Army Medical Department Division Structure *Marines **501st Marine Division **112th Marine Division *Airborne **9th Airborne Division **44th Airborne Division *Armoured **31st Armoured Division **32nd Armoured Division **43rd Armoured Division **44th Armoured Division *Infantry **4th Division **5th Division **6th Division **7th Division **8th Division **9th Division **10th Division **11th Division **14th Division **17th Division **19th Division **20th Division **23rd Division **25th Division **26th Division **34th Division **36th Division **1st Hitam Guard Division *Long-range Supply **3rd Division *Training **14th Division **39th Division *Deception / Lines of Communication **2nd Division **12th Division *Emergency **21st Division Doctrine Malivian military commanders derive their military expertise from a modernized deep battle tactics and guerrilla jungle warfare. Equipment, uniforms , Vehicles and ranks Formations&Ranks *Fireteam: A fire team is a small military sub-subunit of infantry designed to optimize "bounding over watch" and "fire and movement" tactical doctrine in combat.Depending on mission requirements, a typical fireteam consists of 4 or fewer members; an assistant automatic rifleman, an automatic rifleman, a rifleman, and a designated team leader; the role of each fireteam leader is to ensure the fireteam operates as a cohesive unit. Two fireteams are organized into a squad. *Squad: the basic unit consisting of 12 combatants. *Guerrilla/Platoon: consists of two squads. *Company: consists of two platoons. *Column/Battalion: consists of two or more companies. *Front/Brigade: consists of more than one battalion. *Block of Fronts/Division: consists of five or more brigade. It co-ordinates and unifies the activity of the brigade in a specific zone of the country. *Corps : an operational formation, sometimes known as a field corps, which consists of two or more divisions. *Field army: is a military formation in many armed forces, composed of two or more corps and may be subordinate to an army group. *Theater: In warfare, a theater is an area or place in which important military events occur or are progressing. *Central High Command: coordinates the armed forces of the country. Traditional ranking structure followed by the Army and MARA: *Corporal second class *Corporal first class *Sergeant second class *Sergeant first class/ Staff Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Sub-lieutenant / Second Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *General Equipment * Individual equipment always carried **Personal weapon ** Personal defense weapon (Pistol) ** Military multipurpose knife ** MOLLE webbing and load carrying systems ** Layered Sleep System: sleeping bag, liners, bivy sack, etc ** Personal Hydration System ** Helmet ** IFAK: Personal first aid kit ** Night vision devices ** Gas mask ** ECWCS: parka, liner, thermals, etc ** Uniform: blouse, trousers, combat shirt, underwear, boots, socks, protective gloves, etc ** Eye Protection: given to the soldier ** Joint Protection: knee and elbow pads ** Ear Protection ** Communications device: varies ** PRB: Personal locator beacon Ground vehicles Tanks Armored fighting vehicles Utility and logistics vehicles Artillery Towed artillery Self-propelled artillery Rocket artillery Air defense weapons Aviation Fighters Fighter-Bombers Trainer Transports Helicopters Ships Helicopter Carriers Destroyers Frigates Patrol Craft Submarines Utility & Logistics ships Missiles Tactical ballistic missile Intercontinental ballistic missile Cruise missile Anti-ship missile Anti-aircraft and Anti-missile Infantry weapons Assault rifles Machine guns Sniper rifles Pistols SubMachineguns Shotguns Support weapons Malivian Republican Army The Malivian Republican Army (MARA) is any of several armed paramilitary movements of around 80.000 to 150.000 members though estimated around 20 to 35 thousand are capable fighters in Malivian dedicated to Malivian republicanism, the belief that all of Malivia should be an independent republic. It is also characterized by the belief that political violence was necessary to achieve that goal. According to internal regulations, every member of the MARA military forces has to take a vow in which they formally assume the commitment of fighting to establish "social justice" in Malivia. The symbol in the center of the MARAs flag is the old flag of the Malivian Imperium, which transmits the message "learn and fight for Malivia", as a sign of the importance ideological education has for the MARA. Equipment&Training At the beginning MARA employed a diverse assembly of weaponry, most of it bought from individual sellers, and this generally continues to be the case. Even today, several MARA fronts still possess small quantities of many different kinds of rifles and shotguns. Since the passing of the Paramilitary Amendment Act the army has supplied equipment and funds to equip and expand the MARA. To achieve its military goals, the MARA considers that they must have properly trained fighters similar in capability to the Malivian Armed Forces. Newly recruited paramilitary fighters have to follow a two months basic military training program that is different from the physical training programs. The basic training consists of having to identify firearms and getting used to specific models and their physical operation as well as mortar rifles and basic communication systems. The PT programs are separate from the main training schedule, as they are included in the day-to-day life of a paramilitary fighter if they can be attended, by climbing mountains, running with loads, participating in the digging of military trenches, making bunkers and occasionally also some swimming programs taking place in natural water resources such as rivers and lakes. Playing of soccer is another activity available to all male and female paramilitary fighters as it gives them a proper mental relaxation. MARA clearly advises all Paramilitary commanders to avoid assigning barely trained paramilitary fighters to do heavy load tasks. After the basic training for newly recruited paramilitary fighters, the paramilitary commanders have to coordinate with the paramilitary fighters assigned as military instructors about their evaluation and performance records. After some time, they organize another set of advanced training for the better-performing paramilitary fighters. The second phase of training can be considered as similar to that of elite forces, also including the organization of military parades and the issuing of firearms. After this training and parades, the MARA gives its members the title of "Protector of Malivia", establishing the obligation to vow to fight for the goals and ideals of the group and for Malivia, until his or her death. RP Defense Reviews,Budget increases and etc etc